kf_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tech
Tech AKA Jack Ramsay is a technological and scientific genius, and the leader and founder of WHSY. He commonly operates out of Port City USA, which is where his research station is located. Origin Early Life Jack Ramsay was born and raised in San Fransisco, USA. As he grew up, his genius level intellect began to show as he finished with perfect marks in every subject. He finished high school at the age of 15 and went on to Stanford on a full scholarship and finished within 4 years with 3 degrees, in engineering, nuclear and quantum physics. Government Contract Instead of pursuing a masters or a career in silicon valley, Jack used his work in university to request a military research contract with the government. This was because he knew he had designs for incredible vehicles, and thought the easiest way to get them made was for the military. A contract was set up so that the government would supply resources and facilities for Jack to build and test his vehicles. Jack was given an old nuclear silo and manufacturing plant in Oregon. There, he created multiple aircraft and ground vehicles. When the designs were complete, the military would buy the patent off of him and give it to other manufactures. Creating His Headquarters Eventually, Jack had made so much off of these design rights that he bought the research facility from the government and transformed it into a place for him to tinker as he pleased. He then made demilitarized versions of some of his aircrafts and ground vehicles and used them for himself. Contract Work Career Once he had stopped working for the government, Jack made work by fulling individual tech requests. He donned the name "Tech" in online communities. He filled most contracts sent his way, however whenever he felt that a request was with ill intent he turned it down. One request he received asked for a very specific black and red supersuit. He recieved payment through a small company, but he knew that this was not for them. After completing the contract, Tech investigated and found the way back to where the money came from- Nico Retolovan. Interest With Scorpio Soon, a superhero wearing his suit appeared in the news in Mathog. This hero called himself Scorpio, and Tech was obsessed with the idea that he helped a superhero out. He decided to keep Scorpio's identity a secret and quickly began to follow all the news around the hero. This is how he found out about the Disappearing Men, Agent Vanish and Agent Super. Soon, he found out about The Scorpio Incident and the death of his hero. This made him incredibly sad, but also inspired. He decided to put his abilities to work and try out being a superhero. Superhero Career Vigilante Jack first made himself a small costume with a mask and some gadgets and tried to go out into Port City. Here he encountered some low level criminals, but about a week in to this venture, he got beaten up really badly. He quickly realized that his talents did not lie in combat, and decided to stop this vigilantism. Detective Jack decided the best way of helping to stop crime was by taking himself off the streets. He decided to instead spy and collect information on criminals, then would research and/or deduce their affiliations, base of operations, plans, etc. Once he had strong information, he'd send a tip to the police. While doing this, he still worked on contracts like before, except now he finally had a hobby to do on his own time.Category:Heroes